


Ab Imo Corde

by Aline_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, F/M, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, sevmione - Freeform, snamione, snanger
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aline_Black/pseuds/Aline_Black
Summary: Hermione já cansada de dar apenas sutis sinais de seu interesse por Severus Snape, resolve tomar uma atitude mais drástica e revelar seus sentimentos com todas as palavras. (Snamione)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	Ab Imo Corde

**Author's Note:**

> Notas da história:   
> 1\. Universo de Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling.  
> 2\. Drabble sobre o casal Snape e Hermione.
> 
> Espero que gostem!

**_Ab Imo Corde_ **

****

Snape passa a mão pelos cabelos e pergunta exasperado:

— O que mais a senhorita quer de mim? Diga-me?

Hermione olha diretamente naquela imensidão negra, que são os olhos de Snape, e diz:

— Eu quero que me ame! — A voz dela é firme.

Por um segundo Snape deixa cair sua armadura e exibe em seu rosto uma expressão de confusão.

— Como disse, senhorita? — Ele questiona.

Hermione, naquele momento, já estava cansada de dar apenas sutis sinais de seu interesse pelo homem, já estava fazendo isso a cerca de um ano e ele parecia ainda não haver percebido.

Ela então joga sua compostura para o alto e diz:

— Eu quero que me ame, Snape! Quero que me beije! Quero que me abrace! Quero que nunca mais saia do meu lado! — Ela suspirou ao terminar de falar, talvez agora o homem à sua frente finalmente entenda seus sentimentos.

Snape pareceu petrificado por alguns instantes. A declaração de Granger o pegou completamente desprevenido. Ele não sabia como reagir a aquela situação.

— Senhorita Granger, eu... — começou Snape pronto para rejeitar a confissão da mulher.

Mas ele não pode concluir suas palavras, pois Hermione o interrompeu.

— Eu não vou aceitar uma negativa sua, Snape.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas para Granger e perguntou de forma irônica:

— A senhorita vai fazer o quê? Obrigar-me a amá-la?

Hermione estreitou os olhos e disse:

— Se for necessário, sim.

Ele a olhou profundamente. Ela não titubeou.

Snape pensou que se aquilo fosse apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto, Granger se deteria se ele a pressionasse.

Severus então deu seu melhor sorriso sarcástico e disse:

— Se é verdade que me ama, então beije-me.

Hermione deu um sorriso e umedeceu levemente seus lábios. Então partiu em direção ao homem.

Severus, que ainda duvidava da veracidade da situação, não recuou.

Hermione parou a menos de um passo de distância de Snape, colocou suas mãos no pescoço do homem e aproximou seu rosto do dele.

Quando Severus percebeu que Granger realmente falava sério, era tarde demais para recuar.

Hermione colou seus lábios aos de Severus e assim que teve chance, usou sua língua para aprofundar o beijo.

Naquele instante, Severus já não pensava mais em afastar a bruxa, pois o beijo dela era delicioso. Em vez disso, ele passou seus braços pela cintura dela e a puxou para mais perto.

Hermione, aproveitando o momento, enlaçou seus dedos aos cabelos de Severus e puxou levemente, há muito tempo que ela desejava fazer isso.

Assim que encerraram o beijo, Hermione disse a Severus:

— Só diga que me ama, Snape. 

Severus olhava atentamente para mulher à sua frente, ele realmente a amava, só nunca pensou que seria necessário admitir esse sentimento em voz alta, acreditou que poderia manter esse amor em segredo pelo resto de sua vida. Porém seus planos foram frustrados por Hermione, a dona de seu coração.

Severus então suspirou admitindo a sua “derrota”, não havia como fugir mais.

— Eu te amo _ab imo corde_. — Disse Snape olhando nos castanhos olhos de Hermione.

**Author's Note:**

> "Ab imo corde" é latim e significa "do fundo do meu coração".  
> Espero que tenham gostado!   
> Deixem suas opiniões!  
> Um beijão!


End file.
